


A Farewell to the Past

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he can leave, he is finally able to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Farewell to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 09-25-2011

The first time he steps out of the shop, there is a girl waiting for him. She has long black curls pulled into a simple ponytail with a plain white ribbon.

He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I've been waiting, Watanuki Kimihiro."

*

Her name is Aoki Fumiko. 

She takes him to a coffee shop where a bookstore used to be, and he orders green tea. She asks for an iced tea and ignores the odd expression the waitress gives her.

They sit outside under an umbrella as the rain falls around them.

**

She tells him about the world and the people in it. She points out people on the street and tells him their stories.

He isn't surprised that she isn't wrong.

Nor does he point out that she isn't right.

***

"She wanted to see you," Aoki says, twirling in the street and letting the rain glide off of her face.

"Ah."

"She wants me to bring you to her."

Kimihiro smiles. "I know."

****

Doumeki is waiting at the shop when he returns. There is hot tea sitting on the table and Doumeki's textbooks piled on the floor.

"You never change," he says softly.

Doumeki shrugs.

*****

When he leaves the next day, Aoki is waiting at the gate.

"I've never met Doumeki-kun," she tells him as he shops for groceries. "I've only ever heard stories."

Kimihiro doesn't say anything. He adds some cabbage to his basket.

"My great-grandma said that he was in love with you."

****

"It's time."

Mokona nods and the girls stand side by side, holding hands and looking at him sadly.

"Won't it hurt?" asks Moro.

"Won't it make you sad?" asks Maru.

He pats them on the head and smiles reassuringly. 

"Have a good trip," Mokona says as he leaves.

***

It's exactly as he expected it and completely different at the same time.

Aoki stands off to the side as he cleans the headstone and bends his head in prayer.

He doesn't cry and Aoki doesn't ask him why.

**

He stops at the shrine on his way back to the shop. Doumeki is in Haruka's library, reading one of the books Shizuka wrote many years ago. If he closes his eyes, he can see the simple dedication that appears in every one of Doumeki Shizuka's works.

Doumeki closes the book and eyes him. "Did you have a good trip?"

Lightly, he runs his finger against the spine of the book Kunogi Himawari borrowed all those years ago.

"Yes."

*

When he sleeps, he dreams.

Himawari and Shizuka are sitting at a table, laughing. It still surprises him to see Shizuka's features relaxed, and there is a pang in his chest that he wasn't able to see it for long.

He takes the third seat and watches.

Himawari turns to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she says.

Kimihiro smiles and closes his eyes.

When he sleeps, he's home.


End file.
